


Half Moon

by haosmullet



Series: 30 Stories for 30 Songs [12]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Random Song Challenge, also, i do stan minho's cats, not really but in the moment yes, they're all sweeties because true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haosmullet/pseuds/haosmullet
Summary: Chan's endless hate for that friday night's lovey-dovey couples had changed his plans from getting home and listening, once again, The Weeknd's album.Part 12: Chan/MinhoSong 12: D (half moon) - Dean





	Half Moon

Just another day. Another mid-autumn day, the weather not really cold, but definitely not hot enough; the dead leaves painting the streets in various shades of orange that matched beautifully with the sunset, breaking through the skies as Chan made his way back home from his office. Another boring day that had finally ended. 

Strolling slowly through the busy streets, it seemed like Chan’s eyes were some sort of magnet for what he didn’t want to see. ‘Yeah, friday is a great day for a date night, indeed’, he thought half-heartedly, giving himself an explanation for the number of lovey-dovey couples that crowded the sidewalks. Oh yes, that was exactly what he needed to brighten up, for sure. 

‘It’ll be just a month, it will end up as quickly as it begins, you’ll see, silly.’ Minho told him on that cursed weekend. Chan should’ve been used to it by then, business trips. They’d happen once every four or five months, and he had gone through this for a couple times by now but. Chan felt rather guilty sometimes; not wanting to seem too clingy, or too dependent, or like a burden for Minho. He wanted him to feel less stressed out when talking to Chan, and hearing about how he was sad and kinda lost by himself was not the best way to do it. 

The moon, new arrival for the night sky party, showed just half of its totality. It was rather ironic, Chan could feel, how he could deeply connect with that giang star, up in the sky. But there was nothing he could do besides waiting; waiting for days, hours, seconds; even those fast running seconds seemed to slow down bit by bit on Chan’s mind. He felt out of place there, walking by the street on a friday night, moving towards his house to go through this half night along with his friend half-moon. 

Maybe eating would make him feel better, he thought, forcing a smile to grow on his face. Food was always a good solution, Minho would tell him on those times, when he felt like no light could be seen by the end of that tunnel. He gathered some stuff that were available on the fridge; some leftovers and some vegetables - he needed to go to the market to refill that soon. 

Facing the stoven, he felt even more hopeless. Of course food would make him feel better on those times, as Minho defended. It was his food. He wasn’t even feeling that hungry anyways. He would only get to make some semi-burnt food that would make him miss even more Minho by the end of the night. Take-out would have to do, he had no strength to deal with being even more of a mess then he already was. 

A movie. Netflix was the famous company of lonely nights; Chan would fit in, surely. He could just rewatch something that he liked, or he could watch some boring lame romantic comedy that would be the comfort he needed to feel. 

Scrolling through Netflix, something needed to come up and catch his attention. On his favorites, some movies Minho had added for them to watch together. On ‘watch again’, some other movies they saw together that were pretty fantastic and awesome but.. Chan didn’t really want to re-watch any of those. Not without Minho’s stupid comments on every little awkward detail. That thought took out a small smile, pending from the side of Chan’s mouth. 

He could just put on some music and relax. A hot bath to clean his mind. Getting up and walking to the cd-player, the same The Weeknd album he’d been listening to for weeks. ‘Can we just change the cd, just today? I’ve memorized all of the lyrics already, I’ll sing it for you’ Minho had commented on that some days ago. He really loved that album, but at that moment, he felt so tired of it, too tired to repeat it all again. 

9PM and he had just walked around the house searching for something that would fill his void somehow, and he hadn’t even asked his take-out yet. ‘Why does it seems like I can’t do anything without you, Minho?’ he thought, feeling completely defeated as he threw himself on his bed. He shouldn’t be like that, it had happened before, they’ve been through this before, right? It’s completely normal, those thoughts ran through his mind as he stared at the ceiling, looking like a lost puppy. 

A sudden pressure on the bed, a soft known noise met his years suddenly. The soft fur caressing his skin, stealing another small smile from the side of Chan’s mouth. ‘I know, Dori.’, he gave her the attention she needed back. ‘I also miss your dad. But we’ll be fine, right?’. Dori meowed back at Chan, as if responding to his question, meant for himself. ‘Maybe my destiny is to be the cat lady, right, Dori? Will you and the other babies follow me on that?’ he continued petting the little one, getting himself the affection he was craving. 

The vibration on the bed made Chan look like a scared cat, instead of Dori, not expecting anything from that night anymore.

 **Minho [9:58PM]:** Hey there~ 

Chan felt as if energy has finally found him as he read the name of the sender; tears starting to form on the back of his eyes. The other half of his very own moon, miles away from him; he knew that he was the answer to his question, to fill his heart, he just didn’t want to bother, or admit to his own mind that was truth. 

**Chan [10:02PM]:** Hello! Still awake? :)  
**Minho [10:03PM]:** Yep.. Couldn’t sleep..  
**Chan [10:04PM]:** Is everything good?  
**Minho [10:05PM]:** I’m good. Are you too busy now? 

Chan couldn’t help but laugh at himself by reading that message. Busy? He’s been running in circles ever since he got home; not eating, not sleeping, or doing anything but think about how much of a mess he was, how lost he was, how empty he felt at that moment. He acquired a new feature now: worried. Minho seemed weird on Chan’s eyes, what made him feel even worse because they were apart, so he could only feel useless. 

**Chan [10:07PM]:** No. I’m staring at the ceiling right now, tbh.  
**Minho [10:08PM]:** Can we video chat?  
**Chan [10:09PM]:** Your wish is my command. 

Could he even say no to that? He only had to control his own tears, stuck at the back of his eyes. He shouldn’t let him know, he couldn’t. Minho was busy, he must’ve been stressed. He had to get him better, somehow. Chan felt that sort of panic right before answering the incoming call. 

‘H-Hey..Can you hear me?’ Minho tried first. Chan could see that he was already on his bed, with the cute koala pajamas Chan’d gotten for him as a present. A sincere smile, for the first time in a couple of days, could be seen on Chan’s face. 

‘Yes! And you?’ 

‘Yeah.. hey!’ By seeing Minho, Chan knew there was something wrong, definitely. But how good was it to see his cute face, kind of marked by the laziness of his sudden insomnia. 

‘Hey. How are you?’ Chan couldn’t get that silly smile off his face, holding back that huge amount of tears that were begging to come out. 

Minho let out a sigh. ‘I’m good, yeah. And you? How’re you doing there?’ 

‘I’m… trying. The kids miss you a lot.’ 

‘I miss them very much too. I keep on showing my colleagues cute pictures of them, they’ll soon kick me off this trip.’ 

They laughed quietly, and soon the silence fell; Chan kept on admiring the boy as Minho seemed to try to collect his own thoughts; he seemed unstable, to say the least. 

‘So.. how’s everything going?’ Chan thought that being too direct would just scare the boy away; maybe a more subtle beginning would guide them to the problem. 

Another deep sigh on the other side of the line. ‘Hard..?’ 

‘I know..’ He knew more than anyone how hard it was. He felt the same way. 

‘I called you.. Because.. I- I..’ Minho seemed to share the same problem Chan was facing. The unstoppable tears making their way down his puffy cheeks. It hurted Chan even more because of the distance; the stupid miles that set them apart on that moment. ‘Honestly, I was just thinking about you, and I just miss you so much. It’s been stressful and hurried, and I just wanted to come back here today and find your silly ass playing some random game.’ 

Chan finally let the barrier down, matching Minho’s tears with his own stocked ones. Maybe he, indeed, was the missing part of his lonely half moon, litting up the sky that night. ‘I miss you very much too, you can’t even imagine.. For real.’ Chan tried to push those waterfalls away, still trying to not bother or let the other boy too worried or overstressed. ‘I, honestly, felt so incomplete today.. I’ve got home and.. I’ve done nothing. I wasn’t hungry, I didn’t want to listen to anything or watch anything, I’m just this half heart living here.’ 

‘Even The Weeknd didn’t work today?’ 

‘I’m tired of it. I just wanted to hear your stupid comments about the cd having a whole on it from how much it’s played.’ 

They laughed through the tears. Chan was amazed, deeply, as for how Minho ended up feeling the same way on the exact night he was down. Maybe that soulmate stuff was real and they were meant to be. And that’s what he wanted to believe, in the end. That they were that much connected that they’d always find each other. 

‘I wasn’t.. Planning on talking about it with you, actually’ Chan continued. ‘I juts.. You’re busy, and I want to greet you with a smile, to make you feel at ease.. Not like these.. Messy.. Lost and crying face.’ 

‘Well.. count it two for the messy lost and crying face club, babe.’ 

‘I mean it. I want to be your sort of strength for these days. So don’t worry. I’ll be fine here with The Weeknd and the kids.. Waiting for you.’ 

‘Chan.’ Minho shared a soft smile, his face still wet from the rivers that went down. ‘You’re my medicine. Just by talking to you, right now, I feel better. And hearing that you’re feeling the same way, makes me feel like a little piece of you is here once again.’ 

The distance was so cruel to them. Time was even more cruel. It would be just a few more days, just some more hours and it would go back to normal. They’d make it. ‘We’ll get through this once again, right? And it’ll be fine. You’ll come back soon and I’ll kidnap you for the whole day, stay aware of this.’ Chan said, trying to convince himself even more, trying to get a confirmation. 

‘It’ll be my pleasure, sir.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> So, what did you think? Did you like it? Tell me! :)  
> Please, leave comments, suggestions, or anything you want! 
> 
> If you wish to request me anything, or just chat about kpop, you could leave it here, on the comment section, or hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet!  
> Here: https://twitter.com/mhaosmullet 
> 
> See ya!


End file.
